


Brave Jewel

by Mag_Max_Kuv_Bigotes



Series: Brave Jewel [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternative Sexuality, Arranged Marriage, Bad Decisions, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Brave Jewel, Corrupted Gems, Crystal Gems, Descent into Madness, Español | Spanish, F/F, Forced Marriage, Futanari, Good To Be Bad, Implied/Referenced Incest, It is the second part of a bigger story, Knights & Dragons, Magic Made Them Do It, Magic-Users, Minor Violence, NFO AU, Neo Fantasy Online, Neo-Aspect, Other, Partner Betrayal, Rinko is my favorite character in this story, Roselia is a kingdom, Sex, Sibling Incest, only woman, something similar to omegaverse but it is not, there are no men
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mag_Max_Kuv_Bigotes/pseuds/Mag_Max_Kuv_Bigotes
Summary: Se dice que existen dos gemas o piedras preciosas con poderes divinos, a las cuales se les conoce como las piedras de los dioses amantes. Una de ellas es un zafiro blanco, de pureza inigualable, el otro es un Zafiro amarillo, corrupto desde su creación misma. Ambos surgieron al partir la misma piedra madre, pero uno fue corrompido por las pasiones humanas de su primer portador y desató el caos y la perdición para quien lo poseyera. El zafiro blanco siempre esta en busca de su hermano tratando de remediar todos los males que provoca.En esta parte de la historia, Sayo, Yukina y Lisa deben lidiar con las consecuencias de sus errores y la culpa por la caída en el lado oscuro de Hina. Rinko y Ako se unen a ellas tres para tratar de arreglar las cosas, pero esto les va a costar más de lo que pensaron en un inicio.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Hazawa Tsugumi/Minato Yukina, Hikawa Hina/Minato Yukina, Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa, Hikawa Sayo/Shirokane Rinko, Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina, Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran
Series: Brave Jewel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853788
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Un arreglo matrimonial

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo tiene varias etapas, tal vez sea un poco confuso al inicio, pero se ira explicando poco a poco conforme avance la trama.  
> No sabia donde colocar el comienzo, ya que desde donde empece a escribir fue en un punto intermedio de la historia, pero conforme avanzaba en la escritura quise también escribir sobre los eventos que habían llevado al momento en que estaba. Así que regrese mis pasos e inicie en lo que seria la primera parte de esta historia, su tiempo en la escuela elemental de magia, Haneoka y Hanasakigawa. La cual estaré publicando casi al mismo tiempo que ésta. Así que para más detalles pueden ir a leerla.  
> En Brave Jewel veremos a Sayo, Lisa y Yukina más grandes, ocupando los puestos para los que fueron preparadas en Haneoka y Hanasakigawa. Tienen que lidiar con el peso de las culpas por sus errores y veremos como tratan de manera desesperada, incluso, de resolver las cosas para resarcir el daño que causaron. Sin embargo, van a provocar más daño que otra cosa.  
> Esta historia, como mencione antes, esta dividida en varias partes que se enlazan entre si. La primer parte contiene la historia en Haneoka y Hanasakigawa y parte de las memorias de Hina y Yukina, probablemente algunas de Lisa. La segunda parte contiene la historia de Brave Jewel, que son los sucesos alrededor de Sayo, y Neo-aspect, que son los sucesos alrededor de Yukina, así como también las memorias de Yukina, Lisa y probablemente de Rinko. La tercera parte y el cierre de esta historia tendrá lo que será Avant-Garde History y Ringing Bloom, con las memorias de Rinko, Sayo y Hina.  
> Aunque ya tengo escrita parte de la historia, todavía falta terminar de escribir buena parte, ya que tengo los trozos de las escenas dispersos y sólo hace falta unirlas para que tengan la coherencia necesaria.  
> Un dato importante para el contexto, en este mundo no existen los hombre, todas son mujeres y por tanto, el futanari se hace presente, si no te gustan este tipo de historias, es mejor que no continúes, ya que esto será relevante para diversos sucesos en la trama. También esta el hecho conocido de que las hermanas Hikawa suelen tener connotaciones incestuosas, y parte (mejor dicho la culpa) de lo que desencadena la problemática de esta historia es por esa relación.  
> Habrá violencia, traiciones, locura, muertes importantes y personajes que descenderán al lado oscuro, además de contenido R18.  
> Espero poder escribir correcta y adecuadamente toda la historia, aunque tal vez tome su tiempo.

La sala del consejo de Wasteland estaba cerrada al resto de los nobles y militares, en el interior solamente había tres mujeres hablando de un tema de suma importancia para el reino. Ellas eran las dirigentes de la nación del norte, Roselia. La líder militar, comandante de la guardia y las fuerzas mágicas armadas, Sayo Hikawa. Ella era la segunda al mando en el reino, sólo detrás de la líder política y dirigente de los nobles, la regente Yukina Minato. Con ellas dos, la tercera fuerza del reino mediaba entre ambas mujeres, Lisa Imai, sacerdotisa del Clero, líder religiosa y representante de los intereses de la iglesia que gobernaba en el conglomerado de reinos dentro de la alianza.

—Creo que aún no lo has entendido —Sayo Hikawa, que portaba una armadura militar en color jade, con un escudo plateado en su mano izquierda y una espada corta con una empuñadura de oro e hilado verde, exclamó mostrando desacuerdo a las palabras que acababa de escuchar, sus ojos verde claro mostraron perturbación aunque no dejaron de verse fríos y distantes—. No voy a hacer lo que estás pidiendo, Minato-san. 

—El arreglo ya está hecho —la otra mujer, Yukina Minato, le respondió con firmeza. 

Sus vestiduras y su presencia dejaban ver el rango superior, no usaba el traje militar como Sayo, sino un uniforme noble con un bordado de rosas negras en un costado del pecho y una espada cimitarra en el cinturón descansando en su costado. El hecho de ser noble no eximia de no saber usar armas o la magia. De hecho, debía dominar los oficios de las otras dos líderes para poder gobernar apropiadamente. Yukina no era tan alta como Sayo, sin embargo su porte noble le brindaba un aire de arrogancia y sus ojos dorados eran tan fríos y severos como los de su contraparte militar. Su largo cabello plateado contrastaba sobre el uniforme oscuro aumentando el efecto de su presencia.

—Sayo, Yukina, podemos hablar de esto con calma —la tercera mujer en la sala, Lisa Imai, de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes de un tono más opaco que los de Sayo habló.

La sacerdotisa trató de tranquilizar los ánimos exaltados de las otras dos mujeres que parecían querer comenzar una pelea en cualquier momento. Era un terreno espinoso.

—Hikawa-san, estás obligada a cumplir esta orden bajo el juramento de lealtad que hiciste hacia mí —los ojos dorados de Yukina miraron a Sayo con intensidad, sin dar más lugar a discusiones, estaba imponiendo su rango y eso sólo provocó más el enojo de la militar. 

—Minato-san… —pronunció el apellido familiar de Yukina entre dientes, Hikawa Sayo no era una persona temperamental, pero si era letal si se lo proponía. 

—Vamos chicas —Lisa se interpuso entre ellas, tratando de que hubiera una distancia sana entre las dos, más que nada debido a que la mano de Sayo estaba sobre la empuñadura de su espada al igual que la mano de Yukina estaba sobre la suya—. Podemos hablar para resolver este desacuerdo, no hay necesidad de escalar esto. 

—Imai-san, puedes explicarle nuevamente a Hikawa-san los términos bajo los cuales se ha negociado este matrimonio —Yukina le dio la espalda a Sayo y al girarse su largo cabello plateado se revolvió en el aire para caer grácil y elegante sobre su espalda y fue a sentarse en el trono que le correspondía en aquella sala no sin antes quitarse el cinturón y dejar caer la espada cimitarra al suelo en señal de que no pensaba usar la violencia para hacerse obedecer. 

—Somos amigas desde la infancia, ¿podrían dejar de hablar tan fríamente cuando se enojan la una con la otra? Y por favor, llamame Lisa, sólo Sayo me llama por el nombre de mi familia —a pesar de su tono serio, Imai Lisa quiso dar algo de suavidad al tenso momento con su broma. 

La intención fue recibida con un bufido de las otras dos chicas. Sayo se mantuvo de pie en su lugar, pero al menos había dejado de lado su espada para alivio de Lisa. La sacerdotisa sacudió un poco la falda de su hábito, más que nada para calmar sus nervios, últimamente estaba volviéndose más y más difícil controlar los roces entre ambas mujeres.

—Entiendo que requieres la alianza con los clanes de la llanura para agrandar el reino y obtener su apoyo militar, pero bien podrías ser tú quien se comprometa con una de las hijas del clan Shirokane en lugar de ser yo quien lo haga —exclamó aún con desagrado, Hikawa Sayo no estaba ni remotamente interesada en aquel trato. 

—Eso sería un inconveniente dado que yo misma he cerrado un trato similar con otro clan —Yukina recargo los codos en el respaldo del trono y cruzó los dedos al frente para recargar su rostro en ellos—. Tampoco estoy deseosa por ello, pero haré lo que crea necesario para mantener a Roselia seguro. Los sentimientos en este punto no son importantes, no sobre el bienestar del reino.

Sayo frunció los labios y luego miró a Lisa que sólo suspiró. Sayo lamento el hecho de que Imai-san, como le llamaba siempre, hubiera tenido que tomar el hábito a pesar de que era lo que su familia esperaba por ser parte de su herencia. Atrás había quedado el tiempo en que, como niñas, habían jugado a ser las salvadoras de su reino a empezar a cumplir ese papel en la vida real. 

—Comprendo —dijo con voz plana—, pero bien sabes que no puedo comprometerme con nadie. 

—Lisa —dio la orden Yukina para que la chica interviniera de nuevo cansada de decir lo mismo una y otra vez. 

—Sayo, lo hemos discutido varias veces, no hay rastros de la maldición sobre ti —oír eso hizo que la militar sintiera una profunda opresión en el pecho que no dejó salir a la superficie—. Lo que Hi… —se corrigió Lisa—, lo que ella hizo, sólo afectó a...

—¡No hay garantía de ello! —interrumpió con frialdad alzando la voz antes de que Lisa terminara de pronunciar el nombre que no quería escuchar. 

Había muchas cosas tabú en la vida de Hikawa Sayo, y una de ellas, la más terrible, era precisamente lo sucedido con esas dos personas. Yukina y Lisa lo sabían y a pesar de eso seguían empujando sobre Sayo que no deseaba salir de su estado permanente de culpa.

—¿Estás dispuesta a romper el pacto de clanes? —Yukina preguntó cansada de la discusión, sabía bien que este asunto era delicado y a pesar de todo, respetaba a Sayo, pero no aceptaría su negativa y de ser necesario la obligaría por la fuerza a tomar la decisión correcta—. ¿Vas a deshonrar el nombre Hikawa por tu negligencia? —espero unos segundos—. Si es así, definitivamente no eres la Hikawa adecuada para esto.

Oír esas palabras y al ver la actitud de su amiga, Sayo sintió el orgullo herido. Detestaba no estar a la altura de las cosas, no ser lo suficientemente buena para representar el apellido de su familia ni a su clan. No cuando toda su vida siempre se había empeñado en ser la mejor bajo cualquier circunstancia. Sayo sabía que estaba obligada a obedecer a Yukina por encima de sus propios deseos y miedos, pero eso no impedía que no dudara en ocasiones, sobre todo si eran sobre esto.

—No me haré responsable si algo llega a pasar… si ella vuelve... —dijo finalmente Sayo con turbación más que evidente, sus manos temblaban.

—Ella está bajo la custodia del clero, así que no hay ningún riesgo —Lisa agregó para dar consuelo a Sayo, pero eso sólo eran palabras vacías y ambas lo sabían.

Sayo aún estaba afectada, el sólo pensar que esa persona volviera a aparecer en su vida la alteraba demasiado, aunque no era la única, Yukina desde su trono también estaba igual. Incluso Lisa sostuvo la gema rosa que colgaba alrededor de su cuello entre sus manos.

—Partirán en dos días a las llanuras con una comitiva, llevarán los presentes de la boda y el pacto que deberá firmar el clan Shirokane —Yukina comenzó a dar las instrucciones para disipar el malestar que las había alterado—. Mientras yo atenderé otro asunto importante con el reino de Afterglow. 

Sayo sólo asintió y procedió a dejar la sala, no había más por discutir y debía comenzar los preparativos del viaje, aunque más que nada, únicamente deseaba hacer un espacio entre ellas antes de dejar que el miedo volviera a apoderarse de ella.

—Sayo… Gracias —dijo por último Yukina antes de que la aludida dejara el lugar y ésta presentó sus respetos con una reverencia. 

Si le había llamado por su nombre sin ningún otro honorífico, es porque realmente estaba agradecida y ahora se sentía en una mayor obligación por cumplir con su parte. 

En la sala del consejo solamente quedaron Yukina y Lisa. La sacerdotisa exhaló aliviada de que todo hubiera resultado bien, aunque todavía podía sentir el temblor en su cuerpo necesitaba hacer algo rápidamente para sacarse ese sentimiento y dejar de lado el mal sabor de boca del recuerdo pasado.

—¿Lisa? —escuchó la voz de Yukina llamándola y volteó a ver a la regente del reino.

Los ojos de ambas se cruzaron y sintieron esa necesidad creciente por evadir la culpa. El dolor y el peso de sus propios pecados eran demasiado aplastantes para soportarlos a solas. El monstruo interno que vivió de forma permanente comiendo sus entrañas se revolvió inquieto.

—Nadie entrará aquí, hasta que se los permita.

No hubo muchas más palabras después de eso. Lisa camino hasta el trono manteniendo los ojos sobre Yukina que tampoco los apartó de ella. La herida seguía abierta, supurando sangre fresca que jamás dejaría de manar, no mientras no pudieran obtener el perdón por sus errores. 

Lisa alzó la falda de su hábito blanco subiéndose al regazo de Yukina quien la recibió colocando sus manos en las caderas de la sacerdotisa. Con el paso de los años, esta era la única forma en que habían logrado encerrar a sus demonios en lo más profundo siempre deseando que la persona que tenían delante fuera la que sus corazones más anhelaban. 

Un beso corto y apasionado, dientes que mordían los labios del otro casi hasta sangrarlos y la urgencia de Lisa que guió sus manos hasta la entrepierna de Yukina para alistarla para ser tomada. No hubo más preámbulos cuando el falo de Yukina estuvo erecto y sin mucho juego previo, las caderas de Lisa empujaron para encajarse hasta el fondo sin importar el dolor que esto le provocaba.

Era ese dolor lo que deseaba, era esa sensación de desgarro lo que impedía que fuera ella la que se partiera de nuevo. Los brazos de Lisa se aferraron con fuerza al cuerpo de Yukina y ésta hizo lo mismo con ella. Los movimientos se hicieron cada vez más rápidos y agresivos sin ninguna consideración por parte de la regente y Lisa no se quejó por ello, por el contrario, le pidió ir más fuerte y rudo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos verdes de Lisa y Yukina lamió bebiendo las gotas saladas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Eran un par de lamentables amantes que habían perdido demasiado en tan poco tiempo. Sus errores no serían tan fáciles de corregir y ninguna de las dos sabía hasta qué punto tendrían que llegar, pero no darían vuelta atrás hasta el final.

El temblor del miedo que se había apoderado de ellas al inicio, al fin había cambiado a un agridulce estremecimiento cuando el clímax las alcanzó para lavar, momentáneamente, sus penas. Yukina estaba derramando su semilla en el interior de Lisa y la chica la recibía gustosa. 

—Tal vez esta vez tengamos suerte… —exclamó en un susurro sobre los labios de Yukina, pero ambas sabían que se estaban engañando, nunca la tendrían, y ambas sabían porque.

La maldición de la que Sayo había hablado y de la cual tenía tanto miedo, Lisa la había absorbido en ella, al menos una parte. Su anterior piedra no logró evitar que la maldición la tocara cuando la gema se rompió en dos.

Yukina no contestó nada, decir cualquier cosa estaba de más, solamente apartó sus manos para que Lisa se bajara de ella y ambas se acomodaron la ropa desarreglada. 

—La futura heredera de Roselia yace en mi vientre ahora —dijo con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos e irrito a Yukina.

—Lisa, no digas tonterías —la frialdad en las palabras de Yukina golpeó a Lisa—. En lugar de eso, enfócate en seguir el plan. No hay margen para más errores.

Yukina se levantó del trono y recogió su espada del suelo para colocarla de nuevo en su cintura. Lisa intentó acercarse a ella una vez más, pero Yukina se lo impidió. 

—Si querías mimos, no es conmigo con quien debiste venir o ¿es acaso que Sayo volvió a rechazarte en su cama? 

Lisa no se enojaba fácilmente, pero Yukina en ocasiones rebasaba el límite que tenía, quiso encararla, sin embargo no reunió el coraje suficiente para hacerlo, después de todo Yukina no había dicho nada que no fuera verdad y eso, eso dolía todavía más. 


	2. La elección de la esposa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa y Sayo están de camino a las tierras de los nómadas de las llanuras para cumplir con el compromiso matrimonial y que Sayo despose a una de las hijas del clan para cerrar el pacto de unión de la Llanura del otoño con Roselia. Aunque sigue sin estar de acuerdo, Sayo cumplirá su palabra tanto como pueda, para eso Lisa la esta acompañando para asegurar que todo vaya de manera correcta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sabía si colocar esta parte como continuación o irme con Yukina a su otro viaje, pero creo que primero es importante continuar con la linea del matrimonio de Sayo antes de pasar a lo que Yukina tiene que hacer en Afterglow, porque hay algunas cosas que harán referencia a lo que sucede aquí. 
> 
> Espero no se haga tan mala la lectura y se pueda ir entendiendo el flujo de la historia, en caso de que no, creo que estaré haciendo un pésimo trabajo. Ojala puedan irme retroalimentando sobre la historia para ir mejorando la trama.

—Estamos a menos de medio día del pueblo de Hidamari, llegaremos ahí después del cenit —informó Sayo montada desde su caballo hacia la carreta donde Lisa se encontraba en el interior. 

La chica había abierto la pequeña ventana y miraba a su alrededor, una gran planicie con enormes pastizales hasta donde se alcanza a ver a ambos lados del precario camino la saludo, el calor del medio día comenzaba a sentirse con fuerza, aunque una leve brisa refrescaba por momentos, eso no evitaba que estuviera sudando con intensidad. Lisa ya no estaba acostumbrada a climas tan cálidos después de tanto tiempo en el frío de Wasteland y se sentía más que incómoda, necesitaba un momento para refrescarse. 

—¿Podemos detenernos un poco? —Lisa preguntó y Sayo la vio alzando una ceja, no estaba convencida de detener la caravana por un capricho de Lisa—. Sólo unos minutos, Sayo, disfruta de tu soltería antes de que tengas que casarte, además debemos hablar de algunas cosas sobre tu compromiso. 

Sayo no respondió de inmediato, sabía que a Lisa le gustaba bromear así que desechó su petición. No quería postergar más el asunto, quería cumplír con su juramento y después regresar a casa lo más pronto posible. No tenía planeado vivir entre nómadas y por lo que sabía, sólo tendría que estar unos días antes de volver a sus obligaciones en la Corte, así que no quería retrasar más esto. 

—No hay tiempo que perder Imai-san —dijo secamente. 

Lisa la miró un momento y sólo giró los ojos fastidiada, el calor no estaba ayudando a mantener su buen humor habitual, además de que la obstinación de Sayo la molestaba, la mujer podría perder de vista las cosas importantes, pero ya vería la forma de ir solventando este tema sobre la marcha. 

No tardó mucho tiempo más cuando un nutrido grupo de mujeres a caballo llegó hasta ellas. Eran alrededor de 20 o 30 jinetes usando sus trajes tradicionales de caza de las llanuras quienes estaban dándoles la bienvenida anticipada. Lisa tuvo que salir de la carreta y tomar un lugar a caballo, esto porque si querías ser respetado por las gentes de estos pueblos debías saber montar apropiadamente. Su vida estaba formada alrededor de la crianza de caballos y ovejas, la caza y la vida ambulatoria derivada de ello.

Poco después de medio día la caravana del reino de Roselia escoltada por los jinetes de las llanuras llegó a un pueblo relativamente joven. Los nómadas no eran personas de estar mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, sin embargo tenían 2 o 3 ciudades o pueblos (varía la cantidad de personas en él según la época del año), que eran semipermanentes. Generalmente estos sitios albergaban a quienes no podían estar viajando constantemente, mujeres mayores, niñas, enfermos o convalecientes de algún enfrentamiento con los pueblos belicosos del oeste. 

Además de los mencionados antes, también se encontraban sus líderes descansando entre períodos de caza y cría o en caso de festividades importantes para el pueblo, como era el caso justo ahora, una boda entre una de las hijas de la jefa del clan y un funcionario importante de un reino extranjero. 

—Bienvenidas —una alta mujer de cabellos oscuros y ojos carmesí les dio el saludo en cuanto estuvieron al pie de la casa principal, había hablado en la misma lengua que Sayo y Lisa así que no tuvieron problemas para entenderla, aunque era claro que tenía un marcado acento extraño. 

Las pocas edificaciones del pueblo eran edificios de piedra y tierra, adobe, con un estilo bastante rústico y con decoraciones alusivas a los animales que solían criar. Pieles, cuernos y huesos, servían para amenizar la vista. No es que fueran peor que los fríos castillos helados de las Montañas o las edificaciones de madera del Bosque Esmeralda, sólo eran diferentes. 

Sonidos de tambores y cuernos las recibieron y caminaron para entrar a uno de los edificios más grandes que estaba apenas iluminado por la luz del sol que lograba entrar por las estrechas ventanas y la luz que irradiaban lámparas de aceite de grasa animal. El olor estaba viciado a una mezcla de aceite quemado, cuero y almizcle. 

La mujer que antes les había dado la bienvenida habló ahora en su lengua nativa dirigiéndose a todos los presentes. Sayo no comprendía el idioma así que estaba atenida a lo que Lisa le tradujera, ya que ella en su función diplomática conocía diversos idiomas de los reinos que conformaban el Gremio, además de que ella descendía de una tribu de aquella zona. 

—Déjame esta parte a mí —le indicó Lisa con un guiño antes de responder a las palabras de la mujer de cabello oscuro. 

Dando unos pasos al frente, Lisa hizo una reverencia y dio el saludo que todo religioso en su posición hacía. Algunos murmuraron por lo bajo y eso no pasó desapercibido para Sayo, podía ver que no todos estaban a gusto con su presencia en ese lugar. A pesar de la diferencia en el idioma, los gestos no eran tan extraños para comprender que aquellas personas estaban recelosas y desconfiadas. 

—"Su majestad Shirokane Rae, señora y madre de las llanuras, Roselia está aquí para honrar su palabra y establecer los lazos de unidad entre nuestros pueblos para formar un solo reino" —Lisa habló de manera fluida la lengua nativa—. "Minato Yukina envía sus respetos." 

Haciendo un movimiento con su mano, dio la indicación para que un grupo de mujeres entraran y colocaran los cofres con los regalos que habían sido enviados. Telas de seda, plumas de animales de colores, piedras preciosas y un botín en oro, plata y cobre, así como maderas y especies. La jefa del clan vio todo eso y asintió para aceptar el regalo, volvió a hablar y Sayo espero que Lisa pudiera decirle algo. 

—"He aquí al guerrero más fuerte de todo el reino, la mano derecha del líder del reino, quien guía la espada y la justicia en Roselia, del clan Hikawa, la última hija, Sayo" 

Lisa la señaló y Sayo supo que era momento de caminar al frente, eso y que todo lo que entendió de lo que dijo Lisa fue su nombre. 

De igual manera, siguiendo las costumbres propias, hizo una notable reverencia como forma de respeto para después sacar su espada y presentarla sobre su cabeza mientras se arrodillaba. Esta última parte era la forma en la que Lisa le había dicho que debía mostrar su respeto a su nueva familia. Era bastante molesto para Sayo ofrecer su espada de esa manera, pero entendía que debía mostrar sumisión y humildad para ganarse la confianza de su futura familia. 

La jefa del clan se acercó y tomó el arma entre sus manos, sabía que los herreros del bosque eran extremadamente habilidosos con el manejo del metal que obtenían de las montañas nevadas y quería ponerlo a prueba. De esta manera sería juzgada, la calidad del arma, el cuidado que tendría el dueño con ella y la pericia en el manejo, eran asuntos importantes que decían mucho de una persona.

La mujer dijo algo, una orden que de inmediato fue acatada por un grupo de mujeres que se movilizó para traer hasta su presencia a un ternero de buen tamaño. Sayo quiso levantarse, pero Lisa le pidió que se quedara quieta. El ternero fue puesto al lado de Sayo y antes de que éste se moviera siquiera un poco, su cuello fue cortado de lado a lado salpicando de sangre la cara y cuerpo de la guerrera, además de todo el suelo a su alrededor. 

No es que tuviera aversión a la sangre, había derramado bastante en la guerra, pero no era partidaria de derramarla si no había necesidad y no entendía a qué venía esto. 

Otra persona apareció y por las vestiduras, llevaba una túnica blanca que rápidamente se llenó de salpicaduras de sangre, tomó por las patas al animal y lo tumbó boca arriba en el suelo para que la espada nuevamente se hundiera en la carne y dejará libre sus entrañas. El olor de la podredumbre del animal rápidamente llegó a las fosas nasales de Sayo y no pudo evitar mover la nariz con cierto asco. 

La mujer con la túnica sacó las entrañas y las esparció por el piso estudiando cada parte, Sayo retrocedió echando la espalda hacía atras asqueada por la imagen. 

Ligeros flasheos de viejos recuerdos la golpearon por unos instantes. El olor de la sangre y las entrañas, además del aroma viciado del aceite quemado y rancio, la visión de la sangre esparcida por el suelo y en sus ropas, le hicieron revivir algo que se había empeñado en mantener en el fondo de su mente. 

_ "Onee-chan, ahora nadie podrá interponerse entre nosotros."  _

Frente a ella pudo ver una versión de sí misma mucho más joven, bañada en sangre con la mirada puesta en ella y el rostro alegre que le produjo pesadillas por mucho tiempo, incluso en el presente cuando menos lo esperaba. 

_ "Mamá no podrá romper la tradición familiar otra vez."  _

Su estómago se sintió débil y una arcada amenazó con salir, afortunadamente para ella Lisa estaba a su lado y un toque y el uso de sus habilidades mágicas la pudo tranquilizar lo suficiente para no avergonzarse frente a todas aquellas personas. 

—Calma, ya casi ha terminado —dijo en un susurro que apenas alcanzó a oír—. Traté de advertirte de ello, pero no quisiste escucharme, espero que de aquí en adelante me hagas caso. 

Sayo hizo la nota mental de no ser tan obstinada y tomar el consejo de su amiga. No estaba de más, puesto que no conocía las costumbres de aquellas gentes y no quería ser tomada por sorpresa otra vez. 

Después de algunos minutos más, la mujer con la túnica blanca manchada de sangre se levantó alzando el corazón del ternero en sus manos y lo echó al fuego en uno de los nichos que daban luz dentro del edificio, la sangre todavía chorreaba de las manos de la mujer. La llama se duplicó rápidamente y con la misma intensidad con la que devoró la carne, desapareció poco después. Pequeñas chispas saltaron y después de eso, la mujer con la túnica ensangrentada volteó a mirar a la jefa del clan y dio un asentimiento. 

—¡Muy bien! —exclamó Lisa feliz y más animada—. Parece que sus dioses te han aceptado. 

—¿Qué? —Sayo asombrada miró a Lisa y la jefa del clan se acercó para devolverle su espada, fue en este momento que pudo levantarse por fin.

Nuevas palabras fueron pronunciadas y ahora todos estaban eufóricos y felices, las miradas recelosas y desconfiadas habían desaparecido casi por completo, sólo ella seguía aturdida y desubicada. 

—Pueden descansar de su viaje, esta noche será la selección y la ceremonia —la mujer de cabello oscuro, Rae, sonrió aún evaluando la respuesta de Sayo que sólo asintió agradeciendo poder tener palabras que podía entender. 

Con la despedida de la dirigente del clan, fueron guiadas por otras mujeres que las condujeron hasta una gran tienda levantada a la usanza tradicional, recubierta de tela de lana y pieles de animales. Una vez dentro, Sayo buscó un balde con agua y comenzó a retirarse la armadura y la ropa manchada con sangre para limpiar el resto de su cuerpo del sudor y el polvo del viaje. 

—¿Qué diablos fue eso? —preguntó echándose agua a la cara tratando de quitar los restos de la sangre que comenzaban a secarse en su piel por el calor—. ¿Esos no son rituales paganos? 

—No después de este día —se rió Lisa encogiéndose de hombros—. Es parte del pacto, se reconocen sus costumbres y esto ya no es un problema para el clero. Ya no son paganos, ahora son miembros del Gremio. ¡Benditos sean el dinero y los bienes terrenales! 

—¿Qué clase de tontería es esa? —la molestia se hizo presente en el tono de voz de Sayo que luchaba con las manchas de sangre—. ¿Con qué más cosas disparatadas tendré que lidiar hoy? 

—¡Ah! No mucho —la irritación de su amiga resultaba bastante divertida, Lisa sabía que las cosas que no podía controlar Sayo le sacaban de quicio—. De acuerdo a sus tradiciones, tendrás que cumplir varias pruebas antes de tomar a tu esposa y después de hacerlo… también. 

—Explícate —le pidió de manera imperativa y enojada, ya se había quitado la mayoría de la sangre del rostro y ahora buscada una tina donde lavar el resto de su cuerpo. 

—La primera parte es la ceremonia de elección —Lisa le señaló un rincón de la tienda y allí había lo que Sayo estaba buscando—. Dentro de su sistema de creencias existe algo que llaman destino —Sayo la miró levantando una ceja, ella no creía en ese tipo de cosas, la idea de que tu vida estuviera predeterminada y no tuvieras más opciones o libre albedrío no le agradaban. 

—¿Qué clase de tontería es esa? —reviró con la molestia todavía muy presente.

Lisa se acercó a Sayo ayudándole a retirarse la ropa.

—La primera prueba de estas fue la visión del futuro en la lectura de… entrañas. Es una práctica antigua que en el clero ha pasado a estar en desuso y sólo ciertos pueblos de viejas tradiciones mantienen. 

—¿Cómo? 

—Técnicamente no está prohibida, pero no está bien vista en algunos sectores del clero —se encogió de hombros—. Yo no hago las reglas —un bufido salió de la boca de Sayo y echó agua dentro de la tina. 

—Bueno, quiero entender que he pasado la prueba. 

—Si y no —esto estaba siendo bastante divertido para Lisa pero tortuoso para Sayo que seguía con el ceño fruncido—. Por ahora los dioses en los que creen han aceptado tu ofrenda, que básicamente eres tú, y has ganado el derecho de entrar en la selección, más no la mano de tu esposa. 

—No entiendo —dijo al tiempo que usaba una toalla humedecida para limpiar su cuerpo desnudo. 

—Esta noche, antes del banquete, conocerás a las hijas de la jefa del clan. Una por una convivirás con ellas por unos minutos en una de sus danzas y los dioses en los que creen te darán los destinos que tendrás con cada una de ellas y tendrás que elegir uno. 

Lisa comenzó a desvestirse, ella también deseaba refrescarse y estar presentable después del tortuoso viaje. 

—Sólo debes tener cuidado, podrías elegir el destino equivocado y acabar muriendo antes de casarte. 

—¡¿Qué?! —la volteó a mirar con los ojos muy abiertos. 

—Son 5 destinos los que están en juego, ya que son 5 hijas las de la jefa del clan, y la posibilidad de que uno de ellos te lleve a la muerte es posible si a quien eliges lleva la marca —Lisa avanzó dejando de lado a Sayo que aún no terminaba de limpiarse y se metió dentro de la tina, el agua estaba fresca y eso ayudaba a aminorar la sensación calurosa—. En realidad todos los destinos llevan a la muerte, pero esta podría llegar más temprano y de forma horrible o en muchos años y de manera apacible. No lo sabrás hasta que suceda. 

—Eso es una completa estupidez, además de una tontería incoherente —Sayo dejó a un lado la toalla sucia y haciendo un gesto para que Lisa le diera lugar, también se metió dentro de la tina—. Son supersticiones de cosas que pasan normalmente en la vida. No puedes tomar decisiones y sólo decir que es obra de los dioses para quitarte la responsabilidad de tus acciones. 

Una risita de Lisa y un chorro de agua a la cara de Sayo fue la respuesta que obtuvo. 

—Son este tipo de cosas las que le dan sabor a la vida y a mi gremio, trabajo —exclamó aún entre risas—. Trata de hacer la mejor elección y no mueras demasiado joven, no podría acostumbrarme a estar con alguien más aparte de ti y Yukina. 

Lisa le extendió la mano y le entregó una barra de sebo jabonoso para que se lavara el cabello, aún había rastros de sangre en él. 

—Eres una idiota Imai-san. 

—Lo sé, pero si no fuera así, tú y Yukina se habrían sacado los ojos hace años, son un par de torpes emocionales —le lanzó un beso y Sayo se sonrojó para después aventarle la barra de jabón de regreso. 

—Compórtate o tendrás que salir de la tina.

Haciendo un gesto de inocencia, Lisa dio tregua y dejó de molestar a Sayo, en su lugar optó por algo mejor, encargarse de limpiar el cuerpo de Sayo.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso.

A regañadientes Sayo se acercó a Lisa y dejó que la chica enjabonara su espalda y le prodigara sus atenciones, deteniendola cuando la mano se iba más allá de lo adecuado.

Después del baño y el arreglo de sus ropas, Lisa fue quien seleccionó lo que debía usar Sayo, salieron de la tienda cuando se les indicó que comenzarían las festividades y se dirigieron al lugar del banquete. 

La tarde estaba por acabar y el cielo estaba pasando de los naranjas a tonos más oscuros, las estrellas habían comenzado a brillar y las hogueras estaban brindando la iluminación a la ciudad semi-nómada. El aire en el ambiente estaba perfumado con agradables aromas y el calor del día estaba cediendo al fresco de la noche.

Sayo se sintió un poco fuera de lugar, en realidad, tanto ella como Lisa parecían ser dos seres totalmente ajenos a todo lo que les rodeaba. Lisa llevaba puesto su hábito en color blanco y verde, en la parte inferior, con la cabeza cubierta por el tocado o velo y el escapulario con un par de piedras rojizas que remataban sobre su pecho. Para Sayo, su traje de guerra, su armadura pulida de hierro y florituras de adorno, que cubrían su pecho y hombros y su falda corta y azul para cubrir los muslos. Además, las botas negras y altas con bordados en oro y las mallas igualmente negras con remates en oro. Como arma en su cinturón iba una espada larga de metal pulido y empuñadura de oro e hilado negro. 

Todos a su alrededor usaban ropas de lana y retazo de pieles de diversos animales y en diversos colores, sólo los que parecían ser de mayor rango, lucían túnicas de lana más refinadas y en colores más vivos. Un lujo que no cualquiera podía darse en un sitio como ese. 

La hoguera principal, una gran pila de palos con un borde de piedras que contenía las cenizas, ardía con fuerza dando calor a todos los que estaban cerca y cuya luz parecía ser más que suficiente para iluminar el centro de su explanada. 

Fueron guiadas hasta el lugar donde estaba dispuesta su mesa y pronto tuvieron bebida y comida a su disposición. Los tambores sonaban, junto con algunas flautas e instrumentos de cuerda que amenizaban el ambiente festivo. El alcohol no se estaba escatimando y la comida parecía fluir sin parar.

Sayo probó lo que estaba en su copa y se dio cuenta que, aunque no era vino, si era una especie de fermento alcohólico que no tenía mal sabor. De hecho le agradó la sensación que dejaba en su paladar y pronto estuvo solicitando que su copa fuera llenada de nuevo. La comida tampoco estaba mal y con el acompañamiento del alcohol apenas y sentía algún efecto negativo en su cuerpo. 

—Llevalo con calma —Lisa detuvo su mano cuando ya estaba por la cuarta copa—, estás nerviosa pero sabes que el alcohol no te va a dar claridad. 

—Estoy bien —dijo, pero prefirió hacer caso a su amiga, no podía nublar sus sentidos en este momento aunque ya era un poco tarde para ello. 

Los cuernos sonaron y con ellos los tambores anunciando la llegada de los anfitriones. La jefa del clan iba de la mano de la que probablemente era la esposa de ésta y detrás de ellas sus 5 hijas. Todas vestían de manera similar, una gran túnica oscura que les cubría de la cabeza a los pies y lo único visible para el mundo eran los ojos. Sólo las estaturas las diferenciaban unas de otras, pero no era por mucho realmente. 

—Ahora tendrás que ir y bailar con ellas —Lisa puso una de sus manos en uno de los hombros de Sayo para llamar su atención—, procura mantener el contacto visual, porque es lo único que tendrás para poder decidir al final de la música con quien te casaras —le dijo y ambas se levantaron de sus asientos—. Recuerda esto, los ojos son la ventana del alma, elegirías a tu esposa y a tu destino por lo que veas a través de sus ojos. 

Sayo no lo quiso admitir, pero estaba más nerviosa de lo que deseaba y ciertamente, el alcohol que ya tenía en su cuerpo la hizo sentir ligeramente mareada, pero avanzó con paso decidido. 

Llegó hasta donde la jefa del clan y dando sus respetos, está pidió un momento de silencio antes de volver a hablar. Repitió lo que Lisa le había dicho sobre bailar con sus hijas y elegir una de ellas una vez hubiera estado con todas durante la danza. 

Su estómago tembló ligeramente, pero se controló rápido, pues no podía dejar que sus miedos la dominaran. Trató de mantener abajo esos pensamientos que estaban tratando de salir desesperadamente y arruinarían todo, ahora se arrepentía de haber bebido tanto. Estaba por ir al encuentro de la primera de las hijas, cuando otra mujer apareció deteniendo sus pasos. Llevaba una bandeja con una copa, era diferente, más grande y con un extraño diseño en sus paredes exteriores, era la copa matrimonial o eso entendió de las palabras de la jefa del clan. 

—Extiende tu mano —le pidió Rae y Sayo lo hizo sin muchas preguntas, esta parte del rito era como comúnmente lo era en el resto del reino, al menos eso pensó. 

Sintió un leve corte en su piel y su sangre se derramó dentro de la copa, apenas fueron unas gotas del líquido rojo pero fue suficiente para el propósito. No protestó, aunque se dio cuenta de que aquí era donde difería del rito matrimonial que conocía. Según las tradiciones de Roselia, el pacto de sangre entre los dos enamorados se llevaba a cabo cuando ambos mezclaban su sangre en una copa de vino y luego bebían de ella para compartir el contenido y así quedar unidos por sangre como uno solo. Sin embargo, aquí tuvo que ver como la copa donde estaba su sangre, pasó a cada una de las mujeres y estas bebieron de la misma para que, al final, cuando todas habían bebido, una a una pasaron a derramar su sangre en el interior de la copa. 

Cuando la última terminó, la copera o la mujer que estaba llevando la ceremonia, volvió hacia Sayo y revolviendo el contenido y rellenando la copa nuevamente de una bota llena de alcohol, se la entregó. 

—Bebe —le fue ordenado y con cierto recelo tomó la copa y se la llevó a la boca. 

Trago el líquido que se había espesado de un solo golpe, el sabor era extraño, diferente al fermento que había probado antes, tenía un sabor más penetrante y demasiado fuerte y pesado. Apenas pasó el último sorbo, tosió tratando de calmar el dolor en su garganta y pecho. Quemaba como beber aguardiente. 

—Ahora ve a decidir tu destino —la jefa del clan le señaló a sus hijas y la música se reanudó. 

Con la copa vacía, Sayo camino hacia la hija que estaba más cerca. Haciendo una reverencia, bailo con ella sin tocarla, simplemente estando una alrededor de la otra y trató de mantener sus ojos sobre los ojos de la otra mujer. Eran bonitos, tenían tonos miel, pero no tenían algo que le produjera algún sentimiento. Bueno, ninguno que no fuera el mareó por el alcohol que acaba de tomar. Se sentía embriagada, mareada en extremo y el baile sólo estaba exacerbando este malestar. 

Con el cambio del ritmo de la música, entendió que debía cambiar a la siguiente hija. El mareo le hizo trastabillar pero aún pudo componerse, su cuerpo estaba empezando a tener una respuesta lenta y podía ponerse en vergüenza fácilmente. Pensó que quizás la copa matrimonial tenía algo que estaba haciendo que estuviera así, no es como que nunca antes hubiera bebido, de hecho tenía buena resistencia al alcohol, pero esto era diferente. Era como si estuviera drogada.

Al llegar a la cuarta hija, o quizás era la quinta y última, no lo sabía pues había perdido la cuenta, puesto que dos de ellas habían tenido ojos muy similares, estaba viendo doble. Las luces le lastimaban los ojos y le costaba mantenerlos abiertos sin que el deslumbramiento de las llamas le hiciera arder sus pupilas. Su cuerpo estaba moviéndose más por la inercia de la misma música que porque ella se lo ordenara. No tenía control sobre sí misma, pero si algo de consciencia y algunos rastros de razón todavía. 

Sólo que, pasó algo extraño. Los ojos de esta mujer, con la que estaba ahora, eran diferentes a los que había visto antes. Tenían un tono violeta que brillaba con los reflejos de las llamas, pero que parecía estar tristes, como si no hubiera felicidad alguna en ellos. Le dolió el pecho como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón de tajo y ahora sólo quedará un espacio vacío que necesitará ser llenado desesperadamente. Se llevó una mano al pecho y golpeó con el metal frío y se estremeció. La frialdad y la tristeza que sintió fueron demasiado abrumadoras. Quiso llorar, tuvo el impulso de hacerlo, sólo que se tallo los ojos para retirar las incipientes lágrimas. Su cuerpo se había detenido a pesar de la música y todo lo que existía en ese momento eran esos tristes ojos violetas. Estaba tan embelesada y sumida en ese sentimiento que sus pies tropezaron cuando quiso volver a moverse y tuvo que sostenerse de algo para no caer al suelo. 

La copa que aún conservaba en una de sus manos cayó en la tierra y ella cayó encima de la mujer con esos ojos que estaban atormentando su mente. Sus ojos estaban mirándose fijamente una a la otra y no se dio cuenta que la música había parado, hasta que la voz de la jefa del clan resonó fuerte sacándola de su ensoñación. 

—¡La elección ha concluido! —repitió la frase en ambos idiomas, entendiendo sólo el suyo. 

Lisa se acercó junto con la copera y cada una se encargó de ayudar a levantar a su compatriota. 

—Vaya, si que has dado un buen espectáculo —se burló—. Ni siquiera cuando me bebo todo el vino consagrado me pongo así y vaya que soy bastante mundana según Yukina. 

—La copa… el vino tenía algo —dijo aún con los efectos del alcohol—. No me siento bien —miró sus manos y sus dedos parecían haberse duplicado. 

—Ah, no te preocupes por eso —le sacudió un poco el polvo de la falda—. Ahora debes cumplir tus obligaciones maritales y la ceremonia habrá terminado… Al menos por hoy. 

—¿Qué? —Sayo sacudió la cabeza para ver si con eso se espabilaba, pero eso sólo la mareó más. 

—El trato se cierra cuando les des una hija, recuerdas —exclamó haciendo un pequeño ademán con las manos que coloreó las mejillas de Sayo—. Aunque eso no será ahora, tu garantía es que debes desflorar a su hija para asegurar que podrán tener una heredera o directamente entregas nuestra cabeza y el trato se deshace —su dedo recorrió su cuello para explicar el punto—. Vamos, aún hay más sangre que derramar y preferiría que no sea la mía. 

—¿Y dices que eres quien nos guía espiritualmente? —Sayo dijo mordaz—. Malditos clérigos depravados.

—Es parte del oficio —le guiño un ojo como respuesta y Sayo la empujó un poco para que la dejara—. Vamos, no te enojes, mejor ven conmigo. Es hora de que vayas al cielo en los brazos de tu esposa. 

—¡Imai-san! —gruñó su nombre, pero aún así fue detrás de ella con pasos vacilantes. 


	3. Noche de bodas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahora que Sayo ha elegido a una esposa, es el momento de cumplir el siguiente paso, tendrá que tomarla y finalizar el trato. No sabe mucho de su esposa, ni siquiera sabe si podrá entenderla, así que se limita a hacer su parte sin pensar demasiado en eso. Sin embargo la culpa del pasado, el recuerdo crudo de su hermana terminan arruinando todo para ella. Rinko Shirokane es más de lo que dice ser y Lisa esta detrás de ella. Sólo el tiempo va a revelar cual es su verdadero papel dentro de esta historia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He querido subir esta parte desde hace días, pero por una cosa o la otra no he podido. Tendré menos tiempo en las siguientes semanas para poder escribir ya que como buen adulto que soy, debo atender el trabajo. Aún así trataré de al menos una vez a la semana o a la quincena actualizar aunque sea una historia.
> 
> Me da un poco de pena Rinko, pero todo tiene una razón de ser.

—Espera aquí —Lisa se detuvo y Sayo hizo lo mismo. 

Habían caminado hasta una tienda que tenía alrededor a un pequeño grupo de personas que ofrecían sus saludos a la mujer que acaba de elegir como su esposa. Se sintió extraño, ni siquiera se sentía consciente de haberla elegido realmente, sólo había caído sobre ella por los efectos del alcohol o la droga que tenía la copa matrimonial. Todo era tan ilógico. 

—Un último recordatorio —la joven cleriga se puso frente a Sayo—, tienes que cumplir tu parte, no puedes no tocarla, ni puedes aplazarlo para después. Estas personas se lo tomarían como una ofensa muy grande si rechazas a tu esposa en su lecho nupcial. 

Un ligero temblor recorrió el cuerpo de Sayo al pensar en lo que tenía que hacer y, aunque sabía que no podía negarse, no lo hacía más llevadero. 

—Esto sólo es un trámite Imai-san, la tomo y nos vamos con un ejército de aquí —dijo del modo más frío que tenía para no caer en un dilema sentimental, como peligrosamente sentía flaquear su temple. 

—Básicamente sí, pero dicho de ese modo se escucha realmente mal —Lisa la sujetó por los hombros—. Ella es una persona como tú y como yo, tratala con amabilidad —le dio una sonrisa cálida, pero Sayo no parecía estar muy interesada, Lisa pudo ver que su amiga estaba verdaderamente nerviosa—. Sé que es difícil adaptarse a ti y que te es complicado confiar o simplemente convivir con otras personas, pero intenta estar abierta a los cambios que están viniendo a tu vida. Dale una oportunidad. 

Sayo suspiró con fuerza. A pesar de las buenas palabras de Lisa, seguía sintiéndose intranquila. Todavía sentía el efecto narcótico, pero pudo notar que su cuerpo estaba cosquilleando como si pequeños temblores atacaran a sus músculos y sus nervios, y a pesar de ello, su mente todavía se sentía pesada y aletargada. Mucho de su alrededor estaba siendo descartado por sus sentidos para concentrarse sólo en la entrada de la tienda donde poco antes había desaparecido su ¿esposa? Incluso ese pensamiento se sentía tan ajeno. 

Si no fuera por Lisa que estaba sosteniéndola, podría haber caído al suelo aturdida sin oponer resistencia. Para ella era bastante desastroso sentirse así. 

—Tu nueva esposa está lista —escuchó que Lisa habló y con delicadeza guió algunos de sus pasos hasta la entrada. 

Un pequeño empujón después y estaba dentro de la tienda batallando para mantenerse estoica. Miró alrededor para encontrarse con una tienda más grande que la que originalmente le habían asignado y con otro tipo de comodidades. Había un fuerte olor de hierbas aromáticas que perfumaban el ambiente y lámparas con una débil llama que alumbraban los costados. En el centro de toda aquella visión, estaba sentada en la cama una mujer. 

Ahora ya sin la túnica que cubría su cuerpo, Sayo pudo observar su constitución. Tenía el cabello negro, de un tono bastante oscuro, y era tan largo que cubría toda su espalda. A pesar de la tenue luz, la piel de la mujer se notaba pálida, como si el sol nunca la hubiera tocado, claro, esto en las partes que la ropa que llevaba dejaba ver. Tenía un vaporoso vestido de seda blanca que mostraba muy bien la silueta de su voluptuoso cuerpo y Sayo detuvo su mirada por más tiempo del que era educado y adecuado, en el generoso busto de la mujer. Ella pareció darse cuenta porque de inmediato cruzó sus brazos empujando más sus pechos entre ellos antes de ocultarlos con las manos. Parecía sonrojada, quizás estaba avergonzada de su apariencia o de cómo Sayo estaba mirándola. 

Los ojos violetas de la mujer no estaban viéndola directamente, pero de reojo estaba al pendiente de ella. Cuando desviaba su mirada, la dirigía al suelo y la tristeza que Sayo había visto en ellos antes, durante la elección, parecía no haber desaparecido. De nuevo una punzada de dolor golpeó en su pecho y le impidió moverse. 

No supo si debía avanzar o no, temía que la mujer se pusiera a llorar en cualquier momento y eso complicaría las cosas demasiado. No sabía cómo lidiar con ello y tampoco deseaba forzar su encuentro si llegaba a ser el caso. 

—¿Puedo acercarme? —preguntó tratando de sonar cortes, pero su voz sonó más áspera de lo que deseaba, además de que probablemente la chica no entendiera lo que acababa de decir. 

La chica pareció temblar y se levantó de pronto sin mediar palabras y aún con la vista hacia el suelo se acercó a Sayo. 

Con dedos torpes y nerviosos, intentó quitar los amarres de la armadura, sólo que sin mucho éxito. Sayo, al ver lo que estaba haciendo, quiso ayudarla, pero en cuanto se movió ella retrocedió con rapidez. 

—No… No… tengo que… hacerlo —soltó las palabras con mucha dificultad, tartamudeando con timidez, pero de manera entendible para Sayo.

—¿Puedes entenderme? —volvió a preguntar, suavizando su tono al menos un poco—. Al menos permíteme ayudarte —le mostró los puños de los brazos y como estos eran los primeros que debían salir, una vez que sus brazos estuvieran libres, dejó de lado las manos para que de nuevo la chica volviera a intentar quitarle el resto de la armadura. 

—Gracias… —dijo apenas en un susurro y continuó con su tarea—. Aprendí… Un poco... Tu idioma. 

Sayo la miró de cerca, era unos centímetros más baja que ella, pero tenía una hermosa figura torneada y ciertamente, una gran palidez que contrastaba con su cabellera oscura y las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza. La chica seguía temblando, pero pudo por fin encontrar el modo de quitar el parapeto del pecho y los hombros y este estuvo fuera del cuerpo de Sayo.

Dado que era algo pesado, Sayo le ayudó colocándolo en el suelo y la chica reanudó retirando la camisa y la falda. 

—Me sentaré para que puedas quitar las botas —le indico y la chica se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso. 

Sayo se sentó en el borde de la cama y la joven pronto regresó a su labor arrodillada frente a ella para retirar el calzado. Las botas salieron, no sin un poco de trabajo y ya sólo quedaba retirar las medias y su ropa interior. 

Un nerviosismo empezó a invadir el cuerpo de Sayo, cuando los dedos temblorosos de la chica rozaron su muslo para deshacer el agarre del ligero que mantenía en su lugar la media y pudo sentir cómo el bulto entre sus piernas estaba comenzando a hincharse. Fue algo involuntario e incómodo, aunque con ello comprobó que su cuerpo funcionaba correctamente. 

Los ojos violeta de la chica se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y su rostro se coloreó todavía más de lo que ya estaba. Eso cohibió a Sayo que reaccionó también sonrojándose con vergüenza. 

—Yo… —carraspeó porque sintió que su voz saldría débil—, yo haré el resto, ¿eh? No sé cual es tu nombre. 

—Rin… Rinko… Shirokane… Rinko —se retiró sentándose a un costado agachando la cabeza y manteniendo con fuerza su mirada en el suelo. 

Sayo se levantó para terminar de quitarse las medias y el resto de la ropa. 

—Yo soy… 

—Sayo… Hikawa Sayo… —dijo y enseguida se cubrió la boca con miedo, su respuesta sorprendió a Sayo, pero no mencionó nada o le hizo algún reproche. 

La joven caballera, estaba ya desnuda en su totalidad y podía verse claramente, aún con la tenue iluminación, como su falo estaba casi por completo erecto. Los nervios y el alcohol estaban concentrando toda su sangre en ese punto de su anatomía. 

Rinko se arrodilló frente a ella descubriendo su vestido, que quedó en el suelo, y dejó ver que no tenía nada debajo. Los dedos pálidos de la chica sujetaron con cautela al miembro de Sayo y esta tuvo la intención de retroceder, pero su cuerpo no le respondió. 

Los movimientos suaves y la presión que estaba ejerciendo, eran bastante placenteros que terminaron por hacer que el eje se levantará por completo. Sí, su cuerpo estaba respondiendo de manera adecuada, pero su mente seguía bloqueada entre continuar o no, para su buena o mala suerte, Rinko era la que estaba tomando la iniciativa. 

No era como si nunca antes hubiera estado en una situación íntima con otra mujer. Había sido más joven desde la primera y última vez que había estado con alguien, Lisa había insistido en que tenía que conocer su cuerpo para saber qué hacer cuando fuera el momento. Pero aquello sólo había sido algo fugaz, sólo con el propósito de adquirir el conocimiento, no había tenido que poner sus sentimientos en juego. 

Sintió una lengua húmeda rozando la punta, en el glande y los labios de Rinko rodearon todo su grosor. Pequeñas gotas de precum empezaron a salir y junto con la saliva de la chica lubricaron sus dedos que ahora se movían de arriba a abajo por toda su extensión. 

Se sentía muy bien, demasiado bien para su gusto, que se vio pensando que aquello estaba mal. No por una cuestión moralista, sino porque una culpabilidad apareció sobre sus hombros. 

Ella había jurado sólo entregar el corazón a una sola mujer, la mujer que amaba y a la cual había perdido para siempre por ser demasiado débil para luchar por ella. Su mente estaba trayendo recuerdos del pasado para atormentarla, pero su cuerpo estaba haciendo todo lo contrario queriendo disfrutar del presente. 

Abrió los ojos, en algún punto los había cerrado, y vió como los dedos de sus manos estaban enredados en el cabello negro de la chica empujandole la cabeza para que toda la envergadura de Sayo entrara por aquella boca. En cuanto fue consciente de sus actos, detuvo a la joven apartándola y retirándose de inmediato. 

—¿Lo estoy… haciendo mal? —quiso saber, sus labios estaban humedecidos por la saliva y los restos de precum. 

—No… —vaciló en qué hacer, no podía rechazarla ni ponerse en riesgo por no ser capaz de cumplir. 

La sujetó por los hombros y la llevó hasta la cama, Rinko se recostó dispuesta a recibirla. Aquella actitud dócil y pasiva, estaba molestando demasiado a Sayo. Quizás hubiera preferido que ella peleara y le pidiera parar, para así no tener que hacer nada de eso. 

La miró, el cuerpo de Rinko era hermoso, muy femenino y deseable, provocando que eso la irritara más. Ella no se sentía merecedora de una persona tan linda y grácil. No después de todas las cosas que había pasado. No después de cómo abandonó a la persona que amaba y como su familia había sido arruinada por su culpa. 

—Ponte boca abajo —ordenó con sequedad y la chica obedeció al instante. 

La espalda y las caderas de la joven quedaron ahora visibles y Sayo se colocó detrás de ella jalando su cintura para que la alzará y quedará sosteniéndose por sus rodillas y manos sobre la cama. 

Palpó la intimidad de su joven esposa y al ver que estaba húmeda, sólo dirigió su miembro hacia allí y sin muchos preámbulos, lo introdujo por su cavidad. 

Rinko chilló clavando las uñas en las sábanas de la cama y trató de ahogar un quejido de dolor contra la almohada. Sayo no le dio mucho tiempo para adaptarse al grosor de su falo dentro de ella cuando comenzó a moverse de adentro hacia afuera y viceversa. Estaba siendo demasiado ruda con su trato. 

Lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Rinko por el dolor, pero no hizo nada por retirarse o impedir la penetración, sólo aguantó. Detrás de ella, Sayo sujetaba sus caderas para golpearlas con fuerza contra las suyas y llegar cada vez más al fondo con cada estocada. Era consciente que no estaba siendo amable y que a propósito estaba lastimandola, creyó que era lo mejor. De esa manera no habría sentimientos amorosos de la chica hacia ella y ella podría continuar su vida como si no se hubiera casado, para así no traicionar a quien amaba y mucho menos atraer aquello que más temía. 

_ "¿Mi hermana no me quiere?"  _

Escuchó ese tono de voz dulzón e hipócrita que había deseado mantener apartada en el fondo de su mente. 

_ "Mi hermana, no puede estar con nadie más que no sea conmigo."  _

El tono se volvió amenazador y las caderas de Sayo se movieron con más fuerza para aturdir su mente con las sensaciones de su cuerpo. 

_ "Quién quiera robarme el corazón de mi hermana, va a morir por mis manos."  _

La risa maquiavélica le erizó los cabellos de la nuca y sin darse cuenta sus ojos habían comenzado a derramar lágrimas, deteniéndose por completo. 

-o-

Se dejó caer sobre la cama a un costado de su esposa. Estaba llorando todavía y con furia apartó las lágrimas de su rostro, no podía dejar que nadie la viera así de vulnerable. No podía arriesgarse ni iba a perder su honor de guerrero, sin contar que había jurado no volver a ser sentimental nunca más, los sentimientos causaban muchos problemas. Ella no podía perder su cabalidad, no era propio del carácter que se había formado para con los demás y para con ella misma. 

Sintió el movimiento a su lado y de inmediato se incorporó con rapidez de la cama dándole la espalda a la chica y fue a buscar su ropa para ponérsela nuevamente. 

—Hi… Hikawa-san —escuchó el débil llamado y su corazón se contrajo. 

_ "¿Por qué me llama?"  _ Se preguntó consternada. _ "¿Acaso no fui suficientemente clara?"  _

La ignoró continuando con su labor de colocarse la ropa, quizás así no insistiera y sabría que no estaba interesada en ella. 

—Ten…

Sayo se giró cuando sintió que la chica estaba detrás de ella. La desnudez del cuerpo de Rinko volvió a sorprenderla, era realmente hermosa, pero eso no fue lo que le sorprendió más. La chica le estaba entrando la sabana donde estaba la prueba de su virginidad y la consumación de su matrimonio. 

Sayo apretó los labios con disgusto, no entendía porque la chica estaba haciendo eso. Por la forma en que la había tratado, esperaba que estuviera en un rincón sin querer saber nada de ella y rechazando su compañía. 

Miró el pedazo de tela y luego vio a Rinko, eran esos ojos violeta los que estaban sacando de quicio su cordura y haciendo que mostrara su lado más amargo y cruel. Verse en esos ojos le dolía, le dolía porque parecían desnudar su alma, reflejando con claridad toda la lástima que su ahora esposa sentía sobre ella, estaba haciendo que su odio a sí misma aumentara con cada segundo que pasaba. Era como si toda la tristeza que reflejaban fuera por la poca cosa que era. 

_ "Yo siempre voy a ser mejor que tu hermana."  _

—Por… Por favor… no pienses… eso —dijo y los ojos de Sayo se abrieron con asombro, era como si hubiera leído su mente. 

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero prefirió no hacerlo y sólo arrebató la sábana de las manos de Rinko. Sin embargo, sucedió otra cosa que no esperaba y que la tomó con la guardia baja. 

Rinko se lanzó hacia ella rodeando el cuello con sus brazos y besando los labios temblorosos de Sayo. Para la timidez y sumisión que había mostrado la chica, aquello era demasiado atrevido. Sayo no supo cómo reaccionar al instante, ni siquiera cuando sus lenguas se encontraron. Era como un elixir que estaba trastornado su cuerpo. Como si la droga que le habían hecho tomar antes, volviera con mayor fuerza a golpearla y le hiciera perder la razón. 

Las piernas de Sayo flaquearon y no pudo soportar su propio peso y el peso de Rinko, se doblaron ligeramente y fue suficiente para que de un brinco Rinko subiera a su regazo. Sayo casi cae hacia atrás, pero logró sacar suficientes fuerzas para mantenerse y afianzar el agarre. Fue así como guiada por el sabor de los labios dulces y embriagantes que la estaban besando, porque hasta ese momento no se habían besado, llevará a su esposa hasta una mesa cercana. 

—¿Qué… es… esto? —dijo aturdida con los labios de Rinko sobre los suyos apenas dándole oportunidad de hablar. 

Sintió la dureza volviendo a su falo y la necesidad creciente de ser abrazada por esas paredes suaves y ajustadas que la habían recibido la primera vez. Rinko se separó un poco, sólo lo suficiente para que Sayo enderezara el camino y entrara sin ningún obstáculo dentro de la chica. 

El dolor anterior volvió a aparecer, pero esta vez las uñas de Rinko no se enterraron en el colchón sino en la espalda y hombros de Sayo. La sensación de las uñas clavándose en la carne, hizo que Sayo tuviera más ímpetu y sus caderas se movieran con mayor rapidez en busca del alivio. 

Nuevos besos vinieron y el toque de las lenguas se hizo más áspero, más desesperado, como si el antídoto a todas las tristezas que atormentaban a Sayo estuvieran en el toque del otro. Quería más, y apretó con fuerza las caderas de Rinko dejando sus dedos atraer a la chica para ya no dejarla ir. Los empujes se fueron haciendo más lentos, pero profundos, recorriendo todo el camino hasta el final y en cada golpe una descarga de placer la tenía al borde. 

Rinko había dejado los labios de Sayo y ahora gemía sobre su oído aumentando los nervios y la sensación de locura. Su voz era aguda y ligera, como una suave caricia dentro de toda la aspereza y rudeza que estaba ejerciendo Sayo con cada embestida. 

Se sentía cerca, casi en el punto máximo. El sudor había aparecido en la piel de ambas por el calor insoportable que había a su alrededor y hacía complicados todos los movimientos. 

—¡Por… fa… vor! —Rinko suplicó mendigando el clímax, sólo que Sayo la ignoró. 

Echó hacia atrás a la chica tirando al suelo lo que había en la mesa y lamió parte del sudor que corría por el cuello de la chica dejando grandes marcas rojas por donde sus dientes habían pasado, así como los moretones por haber succionado su suave piel. Fue bajando degustando con su lengua los sabores salados y sintiendo la suavidad del pecho de la chica cuando su boca atrapó un pezón. Rinko arqueo la espalda y enterró sus dedos en la cabellera aguamarina de Sayo cuando sintió una mordida. Los dientes de Sayo estaban torturando al delicado montículo de carne para después lamerlo envolviendo por completo el botón erguido. 

Rinko ya no podía aguantar más, el cuerpo de la chica se tensó y su espalda se tiró sobre la mesa formando un arco que empujó sus caderas más hacia la extensión de Sayo y ella se clavó en lo más profundo dejando que esos espasmos apretaran su pene de manera deliciosa. 

El primer chorro salió de Sayo, un líquido caliente que inundó la intimidad de Rinko mientras está seguía apretando como si estuviera exigiendo todo lo que Sayo tenía. Nuevos chorros salieron y las fuerzas parecieron abandonar a Sayo que se derrumbó sobre Rinko en la mesa. Ambas estaban jadeando con la respiración pesada y el cuerpo cansado y satisfecho. 

La euforia pasó pronto, la claridad volvió a la mente de Sayo y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. 

Se retiró del interior de su esposa y se acercó al rostro de Rinko lamiendo cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Como lo pensaba, ese sabor dulce que había percibido en los labios de la chica lo había probado antes, en otros labios, en otro momento en el cual también había sido llevada al límite para hacerla perder la compostura. 

Se dio cuenta de eso y enseguida sintió la ira nacer dentro de ella. Rinko miró los ojos verdes de Sayo y supo al instante sobre su enojo. Sayo levantó su mano con la intención de descargar su ira sobre ella y Rinko sólo giró la cabeza ofreciendo la mejilla para recibir el golpe, era consciente de lo que había hecho. 

—Fue Lisa, ¿no es así? —dijo con el puño aún en alto. 

Rinko tembló con miedo, pasmada como estaba no supo qué responder al instante. 

—¡Habla! —volvió a gritarle manteniendo el puño todavía por encima de la cabeza de Rinko. 

No pudo decir nada, sólo temblar de miedo pero al ver que la amenaza se hacía cada vez más peligrosa y la otra mano de Sayo estaba sobre su cuello apretando con más fuerza, asintió cerrando los ojos, esperando el golpe. El cual no llegó, al menos no sobre ella. La mesa fue quien lo recibió y parte de la tabla quedó destrozada. 

—Nunca vuelvas a hacer algo como esto —enfatizó con los dientes apretados conteniendo su fuerza y volviendo a colocarse la máscara de frialdad en el rostro.

—Lo… Lamento —Rinko se cubrió la desnudez avergonzada por lo que había hecho. 

—Alguien vendrá por eso —señaló la sábana—, cumplí mi parte, no es necesario que vengas conmigo a Wasteland. 

—Hikawa-san… —la llamó débilmente, pero esta vez Sayo no se detuvo, ni siquiera a terminar de vestirse. 

  
  


Salió de la tienda, aún colocándose la camisa, no le importaba haber abandonado su armadura allí, ya la recuperaría después. Se dirigió hacia el único lugar donde sabía que iba a poder descargar su enojo. 

El fresco de la noche hizo que su piel anteriormente caliente y sudada se refrescara, parte de su ira pareció templarse con cada paso que daba, aunque aún su corazón seguía ardiendo. Estaba frustrada, por unos instantes creyó sentir cosas, pensar cosas diferentes, pero al final resultó que todo era una mentira producto de sus sentidos trastornados por las artimañas de una sola persona. 

—¡Lisa! —entró en la tienda que anteriormente había sido asignada a ella y se encontró a la chica sentada en su escritorio tomando nota sobre algunos libros. 

—Tardaste más de lo que pensé —dijo poniendo a un costado la pluma y dándole la atención a su amiga. 

Sayo camino hasta ella y la sujetó por la barbilla obligándola a mirarla directo a los ojos. Lisa que conocía el temperamento que podía llegar a desarrollar Sayo cuando estaba en ese estado trató de calmarla. 

—¡¿Tenías que meter tus manos en esto también?! —prácticamente le gritó en la cara.

—Veo que lo descubriste —tomó la mano de Sayo para apartarla, entrelazando los dedos con la suya—. En cierto modo me siento halagada de que lo hayas recordado. 

—Deja los juegos Imai-san —gruñó con rencor volviendo a su tono formal, dejando la mano de la chica—. ¿Hiciste que me drogara? 

—¡Culpable! —dijo soltando una ligera risita—. ¿De qué otro modo ibas a hacer lo que tenías que hacer? —Lisa se cruzó de brazos mirandola con algo más de seriedad—. Tus tormentos no te iban a permitir llevar a cabo tu… 

—¡Aún así no tenías derecho a hacerlo! —Sayo hizo distancia entre ellas y fue a sentarse en la cama de la tienda, su enojo estaba disminuyendo, aunque no del todo—. Como sea, está hecho —se calló por unos segundos cubriendo su rostro con sus manos y echando su cabello hacia atrás—. Nos iremos pasado mañana —sentenció finalmente. 

—Es muy pronto, aún hay que terminar las negociaciones con el clan y preparar la caravana de tu esposa —Lisa se acercó, pero Sayo la rechazó cuando estuvo cerca de ella. 

—Ella no vendrá —dijo firme levantándose de la cama para hacer distancia nuevamente. 

—No puedes dejarla aquí, no es parte del trato —Lisa comenzó a molestarse—. Ella vendrá con nosotros y la presentarás en la Corte como tu esposa. 

—No hay necesidad de eso, ella esperara aquí y si no está embarazada, el trato se anula. 

Sayo se giró para ver a Lisa y no espero que esta se acercara soltándole una bofetada. 

—Sabes que hay más en juego en este trato que lo que tu orgullo o tu pasado pueda dañarse. 

Por unos minutos se miraron midiendo la fuerza que ambas tenían. La frialdad en la máscara de Sayo o el tono desesperado en los ojos de Lisa debajo de su propia máscara de religiosa preocupada por el reino. 

—Haz lo arreglos entonces. 

Lisa ganó al final, sabía que Sayo no podía negarle prácticamente nada. Sayo camino de regreso a la cama empujando a su paso a Lisa con su hombro para apartarla y se echó en la cama aún con su frustración para intentar dormir un poco. Estaba cansada de todo y de todos. Lisa no hizo ningún intento por acercarse aunque deseo hacerlo, sólo volvió al trabajo que había dejado pendiente.


End file.
